mcabnormalitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyramid Dungeon
Basically, this idea is for a dungeon with some new mobs, blocks, and a resident boss/miniboss. How many times have you trekked across the desert, looking for treasure, but only found the occasional village or lousy desert temple? What if you came upon a huge pyramid dungeon, that is perilous but has high rewards? Would you enter? Or would you consider leaving the instant you saw it? Okay, all rhetorical questions aside, Minecraft needs an actual aboveground dungeon. Arguably, the best dungeons are the End Cities and Ocean Monuments, as they're hard to get to and have difficult mobs. You could even argue that the Nether Fortress is a good dungeon. But what about the actual surface? Doesn't it need a dungeon with great reward? In my opinion, yes: so now, I present to you the Pyramid Dungeon. APPEARANCE The Pyramid Dungeon is huge; I'm not sure how huge it will be, but it will most definitely be large enough to house mazes, treasure rooms, and a boss room with the Pharoh boss. It is made of blocks (Ancient Sandstone and its variants, which appears to be weathered away and have sand covering the top of it) that are unbreakable until the defeat of the Pharoh in the top boss room. The top of the Pyramid is a golden capstone, also unbreakable until the Pharoh is defeated. It has one 3x3 entrance, with statues of men holding scepters on either side. ROOMS AND TRAPS The Pyramid has many rooms and corridors, along with traps. These are: Maze: These take up most of the bottom and second-to-bottom floors (as well as any other floors, if three floors is not enough. Each floor has a staircase somewhere in the maze to the next floor). The top floor is a dungeon that you must fight through to reach the central Boss Room, where you fight the Pharoh. Corridors. These are what the mazes are made up of. Most corridors are as high as the floor they're on, and one block wide, limiting mobility. The other two types (which spawn more rarely) are the same height, but can be 2-3 blocks wide. Small Treasure Room. These are rooms that spawn in places in the Mazes that have one chest with various loot inside. Treasure Room. These are larger treasure rooms that spawn more rarely in the Maze. It has Jewel Mound blocks, which spawn Bejeweled Skeletons (see Mobs), along with up to 5 chests of supplies and items. Boss Room. This is the room inside the golden capstone, that has a staircase leading up from the Dungeon Floor, a room with spawners for Husks, Bejeweled Skeletons, and Sandstorms (see Mobs). The room itself has pits of lava, obstructions the Pharoh can navigate just fine but the player may have trouble with, and drops back into the Dungeon Floor via holes in the ground. The room also has minimal torch lighting, like all of the other areas (except for the corridors). Sand Traps. These spawn around the bottom floor corridors and treasure rooms, and are essentially blocks (Sand Trap blocks that fall when a player or mob walks on them, they appear like the Weathered Sandstone mentioned above, but with slightly more sand) that fall away into a deep pit (that will hurt or kill you) when you walk on it. However, you can place blocks, allowing you to get out of the pit. Crushing Walls. This is a rather devious trap, that is hidden as a corridor. When you step on a special 'Sandstone Pressure Plate,' that looks exactly like Weathered Sandstone, the walls start crushing in on the player. The pressure plate spawns near the middle of the corridor, meaning it is harder to escape as the walls start closing in. As the walls crush in, the player starts to slow down, as if the walls are limiting mobility. There is no difference from normal Weathered Sandstone in the texture of the crushing blocks. The only way to stop the crushing (temporarily) is to place a tool by either a new keybind or simple right click on the walls early enough. When put there, the tool stops the walls from moving, until it breaks as if the walls strained it too much. You can right lick with an empty hand to take back the tool. Hoes and Shovels break faster, swords break moderately, and items like axes and pickaxes hold the walls more. The amount of time the walls are held depends on the tier of the tool, too. MOBS There are three original mobs that spawn in the Pyramid, along with the new Husk. These three are: The Sandstorm. This is a variation on the Blaze. They have a special attack and a special maneuver (aside from flying)-While attacking, they shoot out a twister of what looks like sand from their mouths/facial area, which spreads across the floor and across corridors (each mob spawns in corridors, as well as the dungeon floor). This sand blinds the player and does 3 damage per second or so, which can be dangerous, what with the sand spreading. Their special maneuver is to crumble into a layer of what looks like sand, then move around extremely quickly, and when they reach their destination, they fly up and attack the player again. They have 30 health, and cannot be damaged in their 'shifting sands' form. They drop Shifting Sand, which can be brewed with speed potions to make a Sandstorm Potion. This potion lasts 1:00 minute normally and 2:00 minutes in its extended form. It allows the player to go twice the speed of a sprint-jumping player, become invisible to mobs and players on sand, change the player's form into that of the 'shifting sand' form of the Sandstorm, allows the player to go up to two blocks at full speed, as if the speed lets the player maneuver around and on the sides of blocks temporarily. On water, the player goes at normal walking speed, but sinks much more slowly until they hit the bottom. The player can also go under slabs, as their size is greatly reduced. Bejeweled Skeleton. This appears to be a golden skeleton with emerald eyes, lapis accents, diamond teeth, and four arms, holding swords made of diamond, gold, emerald, and lapis. They have 20 health. The trick to this mob is that each sword has an effect, and it usually only swings one sword at a time, unless it is a rare-ish occurrence that it swings 2-4 of them. Although fast, each melee attack can be dodged. Diamond sword only does 7 damage with no effect, gold is five damage with blindness and nausea, emerald is 4 damage with poison, and lapis is 4 damage with slowness II. These mobs drop rarely a gold or diamond sword (or, if these are ever added, also emerald and lapis, although I doubt they will be added) and random jewels, such as gold, lapis, diamond, and emerald. They spawn on Treasure Mound blocks more than normal (see Loot). Mazewalker. Granted, this is more of an unusual entity than a mob, as it's invincible. However, if there are more than 15 in a loaded chunk, they can despawn in that loaded chunk. Each Pyramid starts off with one Mazewalker per floor, but if a Sandstorm uses its special maneuver and hits one, the Mazewalker doubles. The Mazewalker appears to be a bunch of sand particles that takes up a whole corridor and is three blocks long. These serve only to add more danger, as they rapidly decrease your health if they hit you, with no sound. For instance, sprint jumping through it would decrease you to one heart, as the damage penetrates armor. For clarification:the damage it does makes no sound, but it itself makes a sound not unlike a windy storm. Mazewalkers go slightly slower than a walking player and just wander through the corridors, and if they hit a different sized corridor, they adjust their size to fit the corridor. They can not exit the pyramid, and cannot enter treasure rooms or the top floor/boss room. LOOT The Pyramid has special loot, as well. These are in the forms of jewels (diamonds, emeralds, etc) , charms, jewelry (if you've followed most of my suggestions by now, you'll probably know what that is), and new Hieroglyphics. Charms. Charms are items that, when in the inventory, increase a perk about a player. However, they have durability and can be repaired with gold. There is the Ankh Charm (boosts natural regeneration speed), the Eye of Horus (allows for more vision in blindness and in darkness, but not a total night vision effect), and probably many more, but those are the only ones I could come up with. Jewelry is purely decorative, but is golden and can be crafted with armor to make the armor appear gilded when worn. Hieroglyphics are placed on walls like signs or item frames, but appear much thinner. They spawn on the walls of the Pyramid. Most of them are decorative (say, portraying a creeper face), but some can be right clicked for various short potion effects. Rarely, you can find a hieroglyphic with a space that fits a charm that can be found, like a hieroglyphic with a hole for an Ankh charm. When you put the correct charm in the hieroglyphic, it and any other connected hieroglyphics and hieroglyphics connected to that and so on can be right-clicked for a potion effect (dependent on the charm put in the hieroglyphic, like Ankh is regeneration, Eye of Horus is night vision) regardless of their pattern. Treasure Mound Blocks. These are the only blocks that are breakable (aside from the blocks of gold and rarely emerald in the treasure rooms) before the Pharoh's defeat. It gives a random jewelry piece or charm. Bejeweled Skeletons spawn very often on this block. Additionally, you can also find things like potions, enchanted books, enchanted golden apples, etc. in chests. This may not be a complete list of loot, but these are just what I could think of. THE PHAROH Now, what some of you may be waiting for:the boss fight. The Pharoh would be what looks to be the mummified remains of an Egyptian pharoh. It would exit its sarcophagus (which would be collectible as a sort of decorative golden double chest... With hieroglyphics and gold strewn about it) and begin the fight. It would have 70 health. It carries around a golden scepter. THE PHAROH'S ATTACKS The Pharoh has three attacks. The first is to summon a Mazewalker that goes across the extent of the room, damaging the player badly. Luckily, this Mazewalker is a block wide instead of three. It also doesn't damage the Pharoh. The second is to summon 2-5 Sandstorms to damage and blind the player. The third attack is the only one the Pharoh does itself. It throws sand blocks that materialize in its hands at the player, dealing 5 damage on impact, but also crowding the fighting arena. THE PHAROH'S MANEUVERS The Pharoh has two special powers that aren't necessarily for battle. It has the 'shifting sands' power of the Sandstorm, and it can merge through sand blocks, making its attack where it throws sand only harmful to the player. THE PHAROH'S DROPS The Pharoh drops 1-3 enchanted golden apples, 2-5 Shifting Sands, the Sunstone, 3-5 Golden Blocks, any of the charms and jewelry, and the Pharoh's Staff. You may have noticed two new things-the Pharoh's Staff and the Sunstone. The Pharoh's Staff is a weapon that does 5 damage and sends a directed wall of Mazewalkers that disappear after a few seconds, but it only has 50 durability and must be repaired with golden blocks. When surrounded by eight Sunstones (also used to make a decorative block that gives off light) in a crafting table, it becomes the Staff of Ra, an item that can focus a beam of light that does damage over time and sets things on fire from any distance (when holding left click) and can focus a lightning bolt with right click. It only has 100 uses though, and also needs golden blocks to be repaired. Category:Structure Category:Sendineis